Simply a Coincidence
by luckycharms92
Summary: Before the FAYZ,the pain, and the memory loss; what happens when Drake is in Perdido Beach the same day Jessica ditches church? Do they see each other? Do they stop and talk or simply walk by without a second glance?


Jessica, **Drake**. Enjoy.

* * *

Simply a Coincidence

Jessica hated Sunday mornings. It just meant Monday was drawing closer. Monday meant school and school was full of the people she hated. The teachers didn't know shit and the students didn't give a shit. The majority of them didn't, at least.

Okay, Jessica didn't.

"Jessica, sweetie," said that sweet voice that belonged to a not-so-sweet woman. The door opened slowly, but Jessica pulled the covers over her head, delving deeper under the covers. "_Sweetie_, it's time to go out for your morning jog before church."

Another reason to hate Sunday. Those fucking morning jogs.

It was God awful having to run around the neighborhood this early in the morning, coming home to shower and finally to change into that ill-fitting Sunday dress she was forced to wear. If there really were a God, he wouldn't have children wear drab clothes so early in the day.

"Fuck that, I'm not going," Jessica said from her spot under the covers.

"Don't you swear!" her mother chastised. "Turning into your bum of a father day by day. Get up, Jessica. Now!"

Her shrill voice pierced through the covers, forcing Jessica to cringe slightly.

"I don't want to-"

"You are going to go run or die alone because no one wants a fat girl as a wife! I will not have you die alone!" Her mother shrieked, grabbing the blankets off her daughter. She tossed them onto the floor, if that's what someone could call the thing buried under piles of clothes, and trash.

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Jessica asked as she finally got up.

This was the normal routine for every morning. She complained about jogging and her mother screamed at her until her fake face turned blue.

"No man wants an ugly wife-"

"No wonder father is leaving you."

Jessica looked up, not regretting what she had just said. Her mother was frozen at the end of her bed, her body visibly tense, but Jessica simply stared at her, waiting for her to leave.

Perhaps Jessica did feel guilty, but not enough to take back what she said. Her mother left, slamming the door behind her. With a shrug, Jessica took off her camisole and pajama bottoms, changing into sweatpants and the black Adidas jacket she had gotten for her birthday.

It wasn't too cold that morning, but Jessica's mother would throw a tantrum if she didn't wear a jacket. If Jessica was sick, she couldn't exercise properly; that's what the doctor said last time, and her mother had to listen to him.

Once Jessica pulled on her sneakers, she walked out of her room just as the pile of clothes on the floor began to move.

No, it wasn't some monster or even their pet dog. Her slut sister had passed out on the floor from drinking too much the night before. Jessica rolled her eyes as she purposely stepped on her sister, making her way out of the room.

As any normal kid, Jessica freshened up in the bathroom, ate her breakfast-if you could call it that- and walked out of the house without saying anything to her family. However, as she made her way to the sidewalk, there was that one kid who stood outside, simply waiting for her.

Jessica rolled her eyes, placing her headphones in her ears after sending him a curt nod. Sadly, that boy wouldn't leave it at that. Instead, he began walking after her, motioning for her to take out her headphones. Jessica frowned.

"What do you want, James?" She sighed at her sister's latest boyfriend. She had taken out one headphone and waited for him to continue with the same frown.

"Is Roxy awake?" He asked, sounding very eager. A small shudder passed through Jessica, but she quickly shook her head.

"No, goodbye." Without waiting for him to say another word to her, Jessica ran.

**Drake frowned when that infernal beeping woke him up.**

**It was fucking Sunday, no reason to get up this early. Well, normally.**

**Today there was that stupid dance the school was holding to show that the Coates' kids were normal. They weren't as dangerous as everyone was saying down in the town, Perdido Beach. Blah, blah, blah. It was just more bullshit.**

**The Perdido kids were invited over to Coates Academy for the night; it was supposed to be a mixer, dance thing. And everyone was **_**forced**_** to go. **

**Coates kids didn't mix with the townies. There was a reason why they were separated and it wasn't just the money.**

**Drake grabbed the stupid alarm clock and threw it against the wall. He wasn't going to wake up early just to do work. He would wake up when he wanted to. He just hoped those fucking teachers came to his dorm room to wake him up. **

**In that case, they had better draw up their will and say goodbye to the sun. Drake wasn't about to get up anytime soon and no one was going to change that.**

**Except for Caine, who had been roughly woken up much to his annoyance. He had decided that if he was going to be awake to help set up for that damn party, then so should Drake. **

"**Wake up, we're going to town," Caine said, barging right into the room; Drake didn't say anything in response, not even moving to flip Caine off from under his covers.**

**Caine rolled his eyes as he moved Drake's curtains open with a wave of his hand. "I said, wake up."**

"**Why the fuck are we going to town? Let the fucking school deal with it," Drake growled, not making any movements to follow Caine's orders, as he normally did.**

"**It'll build character doing it ourselves, I don't know. Just get up." Then, without waiting for another remark from Drake, Caine lifted the blankets off Drake with a grin.**

**It was fun to see his powers growing day by day. Before he couldn't even lift an apple, but now he was able to do things with just a wave of his hand. He had power; Drake didn't, meaning the latter had to follow Caine's orders no matter what.**

**Drake's grimace deepened when Caine used his powers on him. He hated the bastard for always doing this, but he got up like the good dog he was. However, this was only for the time being. He would soon have Caine working for him, instead of the other way around.**

Jessica let out a sigh when she returned home after her jog. She had thought about running a little longer, escaping the routine trip to church. Yet she was sure her mother would hunt her down just to keep up the sham.

Fuck, no one in the Vasquez family was pious anymore. It was just so that town wouldn't gossip about them, or so Jessica's mother hoped. No matter how many times she made her family go to church, Jessica still overheard the rumors.

'_Can you believe they still go to church? Especially that slut?'_

'_Do they think they're going to heaven just by going to church?'_

'_I heard the youngest is a Satan worshipper.'_

The last one made Jessica laugh. It actually made her happy when she heard the town's people talk about her and her satanic going-ons.

Apparently, she was going to kidnap a virgin one night and sacrifice her on the beach. The townies were probably ready to grab their pitchforks and torches, and chase her right out of town. Either that, or burn her at a stake-it had also been circulating she was also a witch.

Sad, she would never make it to heaven.

Jessica chuckled lightly to herself as she walked into the bathroom. She stripped down and walked into the shower, letting the hot water wash off her sweat. Then she washed her hair, using her strawberry scented shampoo and body wash.

The bathroom mirror was steamed over, allowing her to write her name before leaving with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She walked into her room; the blinds were drawn back and the pile of the clothes was gone. Her room was actually a room again.

Two twin beds, vanity mirror, overstuffed closet and hardwood floors.

She wished they had carpet in their room, but her parents said that it made life difficult. She said it was easy to wipe stains off wood, but it would take years for a carpet. Honestly, it would just take a good steam cleaner. Her parents were simply cheapskates.

Her father was, at least. Her mother couldn't stop spending money on useless things. Like Botox and other ridiculous things that were supposed to make her look younger.

Jessica was _waiting_ for the day that her mother died because something went wrong during her nose surgery or something.

Removing her towel, despite the window being open, Jessica moved to the closet and took out the 'nice clothes' reserved for Sunday. It was as if she was still a little girl, forced to wear the hideous flower printed dress no matter how much it itched. Not that this dress had ugly flowers on it or the white mesh, but it was still an ugly dress.

It was black and had a very conservative look to it with the full-length sleeves. The fact that her entire chest was covered only added to the effect. Whenever Jessica wore it, she felt as if she was going to a funeral.

Well, she was. Hers.

**Drake looked over the list and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Exactly where are we supposed to find this shit?" he asked, looking over at Caine. They were both in normal clothes, which was a nice change from their starched oxfords, blazer and uniform pants. However, in Perdido Beach, they'd still stick out like a sore thumb with the SUV driven by the bus driver.**

**Caine had convinced the Headmaster that it would be convenient for everybody if they used one of the more normal cars. After all, it would've been embarrassing to arrive in some school bus just to gather supplies. Drake wasn't surprised that Caine had persuaded the Headmaster over to his side, he had that charming smile and voice. Well, that's what everyone told him. Drake didn't care, Caine hardly ever persuaded him.**

**It was power Drake liked, not Caine himself.**

"**A food store? There's supposed to be a place called Ralph's grocery where we can get the food. It's not in town, so we won't really see many people there." Caine shrugged as he leaned back in the cushioned seat. There were two other boys with them, but they hardly acknowledged them since they were in the backseats. **

"**Whatever," Drake sighed as he looked out the window. He could hear a church bell ringing throughout the town, signaling that mass was about to begin. Naturally, he made a face. He never had gone to church before, only because there was no God. **

**If anyone was going to be the ultimate leader, it was going to be him.**

Jessica sat down on the pew with a grimace. She hated how hard these benches were. There was no possible way to sit comfortably in these with hundreds of other people also squished on the same one as her.

Moreover, there weren't any arm rests, forcing her to rest her hands on her lap as everyone else kept piling into church. It wasn't a big church, but just about everyone was forced to come in fear of rumors. No one really came to pray, just wish.

"Hi, Jessica," someone said meekly as they sat down.

Jessica looked out of the corner of her eye and saw none other than Michael Billings. One of the local surfer duds. She sighed before pasting on a fake smile.

"Hi, Mike. Roxy isn't here yet," she said, knowing the only time boys ever talked to her was when they wanted to Roxy. "She's outside, behind a tree making out with her boyfriend. Probably will have sex before coming in."

"Jessica," her mother hissed, having been eavesdropping in the conversation.

Jessica didn't respond to her mother, simply rolling her eyes. Then she turned away from Mike, closed her eyes, leaned back and waited for the fucking sermon to start.

Mike, on the other hand, stared at Jessica for a second in shock. He wasn't sure if he should say anything in response or leave her alone. Yet, Jessica seemed to have made the decision for him when she leaned back and fell asleep.

Frowning, he turned away as her mother tried to wake up her daughter.

Mike had simply wanted to ask her to that dance over at Coates Academy, but he doubted she would ever say yes to him. Jessica didn't seem the type of person who would go to a dance willingly.

Right, he wasn't going to ask her.

"Go get Roxy," Jessica's mother said, shaking her daughter awake. Jessica opened one eye, stared at her mother in disbelief and closed her eye. "If you don't get her, I'll force you to go to the dance tonight!"

This actually got Jessica to stand up and leave to get her sister.

Well, that's what she led her mother to believe.

The second Jessica was outside, she spotted her sister, shrugged and began heading towards Ralph's grocery. It was a long walk from the church, but at least she would miss two hours of 'YOU ALL WILL GO TO HELL! REPENT NOW!'

She already knew she was going to hell, no fuck head needed to tell her that. Moreover, there was no way she was going to 'repent' just because he told her to. She didn't feel guilty, so there was no reason to ask for forgiveness.

**Drake handed off the list to one of the other boys, allowing him to amble around in boredom. At some point, he began tipping random things off the shelves. He smiled when he heard them smash on the ground, eventually followed by an indignant 'Hey!' from an employee.**

"**Slipped out of my hands," Drake said, smirking as he walked away from the mess. The employee had tried to stop him until the other boy threw him a dark look. Some of the nearby shoppers watched, but none of them stepped up to help stop the boy. Instead, they went on shopping, only two stopping to help the employee.**

**Meanwhile, Drake kept walking around in a very bored manner. When he reached the fresh produce, he picked up an apple and bit into it after wiping it on his shirt.**

"**Are you going to pay for that?" huffed an employee nearby.**

"**Depends if I'm fully satisfied," Drake said before tossing the half-eaten apple onto the ground. "I'm not."**

**Caine let out a sigh, but raised an eyebrow as he watched a girl in a black dress pick up the trash. She briefly looked from Drake to the apple and back to Drake. He noticed a glimmer of a smirk as she pulled her hand back, ready to throw the object.**

**Interesting.**

Jessica had reached Ralph's, but she was in pain because of the stupid heels. Maybe she shouldn't have walked all the way over here in spite of her mother. But once she made up her mind, there was no changing it.

She had spotted the nice, big SUV, but thought nothing of it when she walked in still fuming. She was in pain and rather cranky because of it.

Stupid heels. Stupid mother. Stupid Ralph's for being so fucking far from the church.

Jessica had managed to walk to the produce section first, where there was some boy giving the employee a problem. He was eating an apple, something Jessica always did, but people were too scared to say anything to her.

Plus, she normally just paid the few cents for the damn fruit.

This boy, however, threw the half-eaten apple on the ground and began to walk in another direction. For some reason, Jessica walked over to the apple, picked it up and began contemplating what to do with it. She glanced at the boy, then at the apple and smirked.

He looked like a jerk, after all. She'd only be doing everybody a favor.

Raising her hand, she aimed at his retreating back.

"Bulls eye!" Jessica laughed, pumping her hand into the air.

**Drake felt something hit him in the back followed by one person cheering.**

**Angrily, he spun around on his heel only to see some girl in black laughing **_**at**_** him. He took a step forward, about to teach the bitch a lesson about throwing things at him, but he didn't notice the apple lying right at his feet. **

**One step towards her and he was suddenly on his back staring up at the fluorescent lights of the store. This, sadly, only sent that girl into howls of laughter.**

**Severely pissed off, Drake jumped to his feet and kicked the red fruit to the side before running towards the girl. However, that's when Caine cut in; he had been watching in amusement. But he knew he had to keep Drake from hurting people outside of the school.**

**Sure, the girl then as apple at Drake, but he knew that Drake would push it too far by almost killing her. Well, most likely killing her.**

"**Drake, not here!" Caine hissed as he held Drake back.**

"**You fucking bitch!" Drake yelled, trying to push Caine out of his way. "You better sleep with one fucking eye open!"**

**Meanwhile, the girl in black giggled and winked at Drake before leaving the store. Her heels clacking against the tile floors with every step she took, making Drake want to wrap his hands around her even more.**

"Well, that was fun, time to head home," Jessica sighed once she was outside. She kicked off her heels, not caring if it was a little cold or that her mother would be pissed off at her. She wanted to be comfortable when she walked home. And heels were not comfortable.

Moreover, she'd be wearing heels again tonight at that ridiculous dance thing over in that snobby academy. After all, she hadn't gotten her sister and she had skipped out on church. Oh well, the rumors would be there when she got back.

Plus, she could always ditch the dance once she was there.

However, that wasn't the first thing she was thinking as she began walking. Her thoughts began wondering who the hell that boy in the store was. Jessica had never seen him or his buddy around before. And she knew her sister hadn't screwed them yet. So then, who the hell were they?

After thinking about it a little more, she shrugged and kept walking. Those boys didn't matter. Not as if she would ever meet them again.

The sidewalk was a little cold and littered with leaves and small rocks, but Jessica didn't care. The cold hardly mattered to Jessica; she was rather cold blooded anyways. That's what the whole town believed anyways. As for the rocks, she had been in worse pain before.

"Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by," Jessica sang softly to herself. She didn't have a spectacular voice, but she was alone. No one was around to hear her scratchy voice attempt at singing. "Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky."

She was only singing to keep her mind off all things bad. Once she reached home, her mother would start complaining, her father would start yelling at her mother and she would have to sit there to endure it. There was no way of escaping it because they wouldn't let her.

"And as he asked if I would come along, I started to realize…," she paused, flinching slightly when she heard a dog howl.

Of course.

"That every day he finds just what he's looking for. Like a shooting star, he shines," she continued in spite of the dog barking. "He said take my hand. Live while you can. Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand."

Then she stopped singing, letting a long sigh. Her house loomed into view.

It looked just like every other house on the block with its pale yellow walls and large windows to the manicured garden. It looked normal; it looked as if a normal family lived inside. However, she knew that was far from true.

Jessica stopped walking for a moment as she stared at her house. Then she lowered her head, spotting a white rock that sparkled a little. It was very pretty, but it was full of imperfections with each scratch and bump.

Picking it up, she let it set in the palm of her hand for a little while. Then, she closed her hand tightly over the rock, feeling each small sharp bump scrape the soft flesh of her palm. However, when she opened her hand, the imperfect rock was gone, replaced by a smooth, oval one.

It was perfect.

No scratches.

No bumps.

It was unmarked… unlike her family.

Jessica let out another sigh as she tossed the rock back to the ground and looked back at her house. Perfect and normal looking outside, but far from normal it inside.

Where was her ordinary boy?

* * *

I know, I promised to post this oneshot like weeks ago but you have no idea how hectic school has been lately. I'm near death when I come home, no energy to write. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it. I'll try to post more chapters to Hidden soon. SORRY!


End file.
